


"But...I Am a Monster" - Edward's Lament

by Emachinescat



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen, Humor, Poetry, Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-30
Updated: 2010-08-30
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emachinescat/pseuds/Emachinescat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward IS a monster. He has to be. If he isn't, then what does he have to live for? This is a humor poem showing the deep, internal struggle in Edward's mind as he tries to justify his sparkles and convince himself that he is a monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"But...I Am a Monster" - Edward's Lament

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Twilight - thank goodness. 
> 
> This is just a little poem poking fun at the way vampires are portrayed in the Twilight series. This is just for fun; don't be offended. :)
> 
> Enjoy. :)

I am a monster.   
I am terrifying.   
My mere presence leaves people trembling.   
No, not in laughter!   
In fear.   
Right?   
I am a monster.   
I can kill swiftly.   
I am cunning.   
I have eyes sharper than a sword.   
A lust for blood.   
Mortals tremble in my presence.   
Any who dares to oppose me   
Will rue the day   
When they said I cannot be a monster.   
I am a monster.   
Vampires are monsters.   
Look at Count Dracula,   
He is a legend,   
Everyone is scared of him.   
As they should be with me.   
So why do they mock me?   
I have no fangs,   
But does that mean I have no feelings?   
Does it mean I cannot rip you apart   
For belittling my self-esteem?   
Sunlight is not fatal,   
But surely glittering like a thousand suns   
Is more appealing than a painful death?   
It is not girly, I am not a fairy.   
I am Edward Cullen.   
Fear my name…   
Fear my presence.   
Do not scoff because I know who I am.   
I keep repeating   
I am a monster,   
I am a monster.   
The silent mantra gets me through the ages.   
For if I am not a monster,   
Then what am I?   
A laughing stock?   
A pixie, a pansy?   
I am a real vampire!   
I am a real monster!   
I am…I am…   
I am…right?


End file.
